the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Therianthropes
Therianthropes, or "Werefolk" are a type of shapeshifter, with only three forms, being Human, Beast, (also called Feral) and Were. The Were form being a anthropomorphic form of their Feral or Beast form. Werefolk are often considered the counterpart to Vampires, as, like their batty friends, Therianthropy can be spread like a disease, and there are Natural born, and transformed Werefolk, unlike vampires however, Werefolk have 3 forms, where a vampire only has one, (which is typically a bat) ''or, like Dracula, can shape shift into many, where as Werefolk are restricted to the Animal they where born as, or the were that bit them; Therianthropy can also be cured much easier then Vampirism. Therianthropes are not too be mixed up, or confused with Kemonomimi, or Kemono. Most Werefolk, are also native to a certain areas. Known Species of Therianthrope Most species of Therianthrope have a "anthropy" name, much like Lycanthropy, is shortened too "Were____" * Lycanthropy. ''(Werewolves ) * Ailuranthropy. (Werecats) * Cynanthropy / Kynanthropy (Weredogs and Were South American foxes, or Lycalopex, as they are not true foxes, but a sub-species of wild dog.) * Ursanthropy (Werebears) * Musoanthropy (Weremouse) * Chiropteranthropy (Werebats) - This includes both Mega and Micro bats, interestingly most Chiropteranthrops are Drow. * Vulpanthropy (Werefoxes) * Selachiianthropy (Weresharks) - Don't ask us, ask the Polynesians on this one. * Cervidanthropy (Weredeer) - Mostly harmless, unless it's a Moose. Spread & Cure The spread of Therianthropy is done through the exchange of bodily fluids, be it saliva in a wound, like with being bitten, kissing, weird instances of eye ball licking, and of course sexually transmitted manner; however, If one is careful, they can prevent from giving it too their non-therianthrope partner. A notable characteristic about therianthropy, is that the victim, or child, be it their mother or father who has it, takes on the species of animal that the carrier is. Furthermore, unlike Vampirism, those transformed, can be cured with the use of a Belladonna based potion, or if someone has a medical Wolfsbane potion administered right away after coming into contact with a form of the infection, however this does not work for if a fetus is conceived with a werefolk parent, and will instead kill it, so do not attempt it. Toxins Wolfsbane and Silver are known weaknesses of Werefolk, silver weapons causing serious damage too the normally hardy folk, leaving behind burns after contact, much like a fairy would to iron. Where Wolfsbane is extremely poisonous too Werefolk, where even the mere smell can make put them close to death, touching the plant its self can spell death too werefolk within an hour. Appearance Werefolk, that are naturally born, resemble humans greatly, with a few minor appearance hints, such as short, pointed ears, sometimes a over or under bite, depending on the animal species, oddly colored eyes, their hair will greatly resemble that of their were or feral forms fur, and more or thicker hair in places where hair naturally grows on the body. Werefolk that have been transformed, however, retain their birth appearance, given some minor chances like to the ears, teeth, and over time, hair. Their feral and were forms, however take on their hair color, so those with oddly colored hair end up as oddly colored animals, who end up sticking out like sore thumbs to hunters. Feral forms, be they transformed or natural, all are typically much larger then their normal animal counter part, with eyes that glow in the dark. Abilities Werefolk, while like other mythicals, and are not limited too racial abilities, some to tend to be racial depending on the animal they become, there are however a number of abilities all Werefolk have. Like Night vision (Darkvision), super senses like hearing, smell, taste and sight, as well as super-speed and straight, with a healing factor, are all very common, and standard of the Werefolk race. Some therianthropes have the ability to also change into one of the other two forms they are not using, skilled ones are capable of shifting only specific parts. During a full moon, however they are forcefully changed into their wereform, and can't change back till the night ends, they are also stronger during the full moon. Being forcefully changed can be avoided by shifting forms before night fall. History Information being is being gathered. Territory Information being is being gathered. Known Tribes * Sikue Tribe - Werehuskys & Werewolves - Deceased, Destroyed by a raging fire, foul play is suspected. Known Therianthropes * Wolf Connery * Danny Connery Trivia *Much like a vampire, it's said piercing the heart, or cutting it out, with beheading them will kill werefolk, but though through with common sense, this would normally kill anyone, so it's unknown if this holds any real merit. *Therianthropes are one of the oldest known, and first mythicals known in the world. Links & Sources WikiFur: Therianthropy. Wikipidia: Therianthropy The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Lycanthropy Therianthropes.com: Therianthropy Category:Races